Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 11 eyes * Celestial Pegasus '''A - E A-''' A Hat in Time * Kirbyelmejor * LuckyCharmingStar A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist * CrimsonStarFallen * Xanxussama1010 Adventure Time * Darkanine * Numbersguy * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality * Magi Hussie AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin * TheLuffyPlayer * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix * William Shadow * Magi Hussie * VersusJunkie54 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Akuma no Riddle * Promestein Alien * Numbersguy Alien Nine * A6colute * LuckyCharmingStar Amalgam Comics Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes * Ramesses the Sun King Angry Birds * TheLuffyPlayer Animorphs * Yobobojojo * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Anita Blake Ape Escape * Antoniofer Aphorism * A6colute * Monarch Laciel ARCANA HEART Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved ARMS Arrowverse (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fhfhghghg (Only knowledgeable about the Flash) * Andytrenom (The Flash only) Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor * Edwellken Assassin's Creed * TheLuffyPlayer Asura's Wrath * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Unite My Rice * Kepekley23 * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen Attack On Titan * Alakabamm * LordXcano * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * AKM sama * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * Meosos * Kepekley23 * Eficiente * LephyrTheRevanchist Azure Striker Gunvolt * [Wall:MaverickIsTheHype|MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh 'B-' Battlefield (Verse) * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed * Eficiente Basilisk Bastard!! * Sheoth Battle Angel Alita * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Baten Kaitos * Theglassman12 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh Ben 10 * The Everlasting * Liger686 * Firestorm808 * Newendigo * Eficiente * VersusJunkie54 Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 * Monarch Laciel * Numbersguy Beyblade * Bluetrekking * Chartate101 BioShock * LephyrTheRevanchist Bionicle * Promestein Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blazblue * Zeldasmash * ThePerpetual Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama * Dr.Fix * Perilouss * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DodoNova2 * Unite My Rice * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer * AppleLord * Yomi Schwarz * Soldier Blue * Damage3245 * TataHakai Block Story * Ogurtsow Bloodborne * The Everlasting * Mr. Bambu * DMUA * ThePerpetual Bomberman * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Borderlands * Penguinkingpin Bravely Default * Reppuzan * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Bravest Warriors * The real cal howard Breath of Fire * Theglassman12 (Only on the first game) Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz * Monarch Laciel 'C-' Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder Cave Story *Starter Pack Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Child of Light * ThePerpetual * LephyrTheRevanchist Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * Aeyu * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder * LephyrTheRevanchist Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute * Monarch Laciel Clowderverse (Middens, Gingiva, Where They Cremate the Roadkill) * ArbitraryNumbers Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass * Monarch Laciel Code Lyoko * William Shadow Command & Conquer * Stryk3r1337 (Mainly Generals, but also knows a decent amount of Tiberium and Red Alert) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Generals mostly) Counter-Strike * Numbersguy * LordXcano Crash Bandicoot * Antoniofer * LordGriffin1000 Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil *Numbersguy Cutey Honey * Arekusuripa Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm * Zensum * Knightofannihilation666 DC Animated Universe * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Soldier Blue DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * The real cal howard * Antvasima * MaBoiAcnologia * Zensum (Post-Flashpoint) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * Meosos Meosos * Eficiente * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Danganronpa * Xanxussama1010 * Homu Sweet Homu * LuckyCharmingStar * Just a Random Butler * CrimsonStarFallen Danny Phantom * Kkapoios * The real cal howard * Eficiente * LordGriffin1000 Dark Souls * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins * Mr. Bambu * DMUA Darker Than Black * William Shadow * Knightofannihilation666 Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live * Muhammedmco Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space * Theglassman12 Dead or Alive *MaverickIsTheHype Deadman Wonderland * Monarch Laciel * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Death Note * AKM sama * Mr. Bambu * Kepekley23 * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * Meosos Meosos * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * TataHakai * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder * Theokyrios the Ultimate Demon's Souls * The Everlasting * DMUA Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave * Unite My Rice * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * RebubleUselet Devilman * Arekusuripa Dexter's Laboratory * LephyrTheRevanchist Diesel: Master of Dragons *JustSomeWeirdo Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * The real cal howard (More "in-training" than expert, but knows quite a bit through experience) * Zeromaru X Dillon's Rolling Western Dino Crisis * Antoniofer Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Disney * The 2nd Existential Seed * TheOwnMagic Divinity * Assaltwaffle Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov * TheOwnMagic Doki Doki Literature Club! *Ricsi viragosi Donkey Kong Series * LordXcano * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * Numbersguy DOOM * Mr. Bambu * Numbersguy * LordXcano * DarkDragonMedeus Doom and Destiny * LoyalservantofInti Doraemon * Byakushiki Setsura Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma * DMUA Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel Dragon Ball * AKM sama * Matthew Schroeder * Numbersguy * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * LordXcano * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * The Everlasting * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * Numbersguy * Theglassman12 * Super Saiyan God Julian (mostly Xenoverse) * Aeyu * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Kepekley23 (Original Series, Z, Movies and Super, albeit to a smaller degree) * TheJ-ManRequiem * ZenkaiBattery1 (Mostly Dragon Ball Heroes) * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Lewf2001 * LuckyEmile (Android 21, knowledgeable on Super) * Jobbo * Stryk3r1337 (Mainly DB Super) * Asnav218 Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * Antoniofer * AppleLord * DMUA * AKM sama * LuckyCharmingStar * Asnav218 Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting * Edwellken Dreamworks * Numbersguy Dresden Files Dungeons and Dragons * Zeromaru X (mostly, post-4th edition) * ThePerpetual Durarara!! * Shadowbokunohero 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine * Scarletmoon56 * Noahkaismith * GreyFang82 * Asnav218 * Numbersguy Ed, Edd and Eddy * Numbersguy * Darkanine * Eficiente * Magi Hussie Elfen Lied * A6colute * Numbersguy Elsword * VenomElite Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Numbersguy Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FNAF World *Noahkaismith Fable Fairy Tail * Alakabamm * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow(Anything you need) * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 * MaBoiAcnologia * Homu Sweet Homu Fallout * Alakabamm * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine Fantasy Patrol * Ogurtsow Far Cry * Numbersguy Fate/Apocrypha * Ramesses the Sun King * RegisNex1232 * Iapitus The Impaler (primarily the anime version) Fate/Extra * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Grand Order * Ramesses the Sun King * Iapitus The Impaler (not the later singularities) Fate/stay night * Theglassman12 * Ramesses the Sun King * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein * ScarletFirefly Fate/Zero * Theglassman12 * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * ScarletFirefly * Ramesses the Sun King Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan * KinkiestSins * Aeyu (Played most of the main series more than once, sans 9, up to XII, as well as a multitude of spin-offs and side games) Final Fantasy IX * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII * KinkiestSins * CrimsonStarFallen Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X * KinkiestSins Fire Emblem * Theglassman12 * Numbersguy * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) * DarkDragonMedeus * Edwellken Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis (For the most part) * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * Ogurtsow Five Nights At Freddy's * The 2nd Existential Seed * Noahkaismith * Starter Pack Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters * Yobobojojo Freedom Planet * Elione-Arisu Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm * AKM sama Friday the 13th * The real cal howard Fullmetal Alchemist * Theglassman12 * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * Damage3245 * AKM sama * CrimsonStarFallen Futurama * Darkanine 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gamaran * A6colute Gamera * Kaiser Kōnt Gears of War * Starkiller215 Getter Robo * Arekusuripa Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha *Reinhardthrowhisspear Go! Princess Precure God of War * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom * Kepekley23 Godzilla * Numbersguy * Kaiser Kōnt Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golden Sun * DarkDragonMedeus * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gon Goosebumps * Numbersguy * Darkanine * The real cal howard * DanFlsamual21 (Original and Horrorland) * Starter Pack Grand Theft Auto * Unite My Rice * TheLuffyPlayer Grappler Baki * EliminatorVenom Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie * TheOwnMagic * LuckyCharmingStar Green Worldz * EliminatorVenom Grimm Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * Muhammedmco Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DarkDragonMedeus * VersusJunkie54 * Numbersguy Half-Life * Numbersguy Harry Potter * TheOwnMagic * Theglassman12 * Meosos * Kepekley23 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AppleLord * Heilergott * Noahkaismith * TataHakai Harvest Moon Hayate the Combat Butler * Soldier Blue Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing * DMUA * TataHakai *Reinhardthrowhisspear Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm * William Shadow Higabana no Saku Yoro ni * Scarletmoon56 Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK Hinamatsuri * CoreOfimBalance(COB) His Dark Materials * Monarch Laciel History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh Holyland Hoshin Engi Hotline Miami * Numbersguy How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm * TheLuffyPlayer * Oloserian * DMUA * Magi Hussie * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CrimsonStarFallen Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Liger686 Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos Hyun's Dojo * The real cal howard * Kepekley23 * WeeklyBattles 'I-' I/O * A6colute * Iapitus The Impaler Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven *LuckyCharmingStar (No knowledge with Go) Infamous * EdwardSuoh * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * TeenAngel101 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Infinite Stratos Injustice (Composite) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Interlude * A6colute InterWorld * GloryTheRainWing108 InuYasha Invader Zim * Eficiente Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Celestial Pegasus 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis (Just about most of the main series. Somewhat of Part 8 but my knowledge of it is not as good as the first 7) * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * Arigarmy * TheJ-ManRequiem * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-4) * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Iapitus The Impaler * DMUA (Parts 1-4) * Magi Hussie (Parts 1-2, currently at Part 3) * Edwellken (Anime Only, 1-4) * JustSomeWeirdo (Mostly 1-7) * TataHakai * CrimsonStarFallen (Part 1-7) * Kahndaq Lord (except part 8) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Up to Part 5) *Reinhardthrowhisspear Jurassic Park * Numbersguy * RegisNex1232 'K-' Kamen Rider * Numbersguy Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Xanxussama1010 * Litentric Teon Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black * LordXcano * Numbersguy * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * LordXcano * The real cal howard * DodoNova * Newendigo * Monarch Laciel * DMUA Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting * CrossverseCrisis * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * KinkiestSins * CrimsonStarFallen KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * CrossverseCrisis Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * DreamcrosserSquad * Numbersguy Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Knack * Sir Ovens Koei Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh * Jobbo Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Last Story * DarkDragonMedeus Law of Ueki LazyTown * TheLuffyPlayer League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins * RegisNex1232 Legacy of Kain * Antoniofer The Legend of Zelda * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen * Dust Collector * Numbersguy Len'en Project * Promestein Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * The 2nd Existential Seed * LuckyCharmingStar Little Witch Academia Looney Tunes * Darkanine Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Aeyu * TheOwnMagic * MasterOfArda The Loud House * Darkanine * OishiLover75 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * LordXcano * The Everlasting * YuriAkuto * Magi Hussie (Primarily Homestuck only for now (currently researching & creating a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be done is not decided)) * CrimsonStarFallen Macross Series MadWorld Madness Combat * LordXcano * Edwellken Magi - Labyrinth of Magic * KinkiestSins * TataHakai Magic: The Gathering * KinkiestSins Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute * GoldenScorpions (Buying the official release, so not caught up) * LuckyCharmingStar Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Sensei Negima! * Damage3245 Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob The Manifold Trilogy * GloryTheRainWing108 MapleStory * Reppuzan * Unite My Rice Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * LordXcano * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * LuckyEmile * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * LordXcano * BarryAllen2.0 * Meosos * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * TheOwnMagic * CrimsonStarFallen * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * LuckyCharmingStar * Eficiente * MaBoiAcnologia * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all & it depends on the character) * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Sandman31 * Kahndaq Lord (Before Secret Wars (2015)) Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue * ALRF * Kahndaq Lord Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov * KinkiestSins * XING06 Mazinger * Arekusuripa Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Iapitus The Impaler * Mr. Common Sense Mega Man * Reppuzan * LordXcano * CrimsonStarFallen Melty Blood Metal Gear * LordXcano * KinkiestSins Metroid * Theglassman12 * SomebodyData * LordXcano * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 * DarkDragonMedeus * Numbersguy Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Edwardtruong2006 * Numbersguy Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard * DMUA Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * Edwellken * CoreOfimBalance(COB) *Reinhardthrowhisspear Monster Hunter * Dinoman0310 *Reinhardthrowhisspear Monster Musume Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Dark649 * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Not the last few games) * Kahndaq Lord (All of it including the novels) * Numbersguy Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur * CoreOfimBalance(COB) My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh * TheLuffyPlayer * Therefir * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount & currently in Season 2) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * Andytrenom * AKM sama My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Everlasting My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly modern mythology) * ThePerpetual * Kepekley23 (Greek Mythology only) * Monarch Laciel (Greek/Roman, Celtic, Norse) 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm * OishiLover75 * DodoNova2 * EdwardSuoh * Perilouss * Edwellken Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * Kepekley23 * ShrekAlmighty * TheFinalOrder * Kkapoios * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * DodoNova2 * Unite My Rice * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer (Without counting Boruto) * AppleLord * Heilergott * Magi Hussie (Mainly the Anime version only & a somewhat decent amount but not all of it; depends on the arc) * TataHakai * AstralKing7 Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Ramesses the Sun King Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Neechan wa Chuunibyou * Celestial Pegasus Needless * Antoniofer Neopets * Numbersguy Ninjago * Yobobojojo * Bluetrekking * DMB 1 Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Alakabamm * RegisNex1232 Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nuclear Throne * Assaltwaffle * DanFlsamual21 * GreyFang82 Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King * Noahkaismith * DMUA * Numbersguy Oban Star-Racers OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer Ōkami Once upon a time * TheOwnMagic * Meosos One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Unite My Rice * DanFlsamual21 * Noahkaismith * Lewf2001 * Magi Hussie (Stopped at the end of Season 1) * Edwellken * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) One Piece * Battlemania * CinCameron20 (The most knowledgeable about OP) * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Grudgeman1706 * DodoNova2 * Knightofannihilation * TheLuffyPlayer * Magi Hussie (Somewhat a decent amount of it; depends on the arc) * Damage3245 * Ogurtsow * CrimsonStarFallen (Only up to Dressrosa) Orcs Must Die! * Edwellken Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * FDrybob Ourai no Gahkthun * Celestial Pegasus Outlast * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard (1 and Whistleblower only) Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * LordXcano Owari no Seraph * William Shadow 'P-' Pacific Rim * LordXcano Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles * LuckyCharmingStar Parasyte * A6colute * Antoniofer * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Phantasy Star * Darkanine Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine * The real cal howard Pikmin * FDrybob Pokémon * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * The 2nd Existential Seed * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Also mainly games.) * Noahkaismith * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) * Starter Pack *Reinhardthrowhisspear * Numbersguy Popeye * Darkanine The Powerpuff Girls * The 2nd Existential Seed * LuckyCharmingStar * Magi Hussie (I know some of it) Power Rangers * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * Unite My Rice * DMUA * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Psyren * Litentric Teon * Monarch Laciel Puella Magi Verse * SomebodyData * Kaltias * Homu Sweet Homu Punch-Out!! * Arigarmy * LordXcano 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE * Litentric Teon RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles * LordXcano * The Everlasting * The real cal howard * Poinciana1917 * TheLuffyPlaer * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * LordXcano * Eficiente * XING06 * Kaiser Kōnt * TheLuffyPlayer * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan (Only dinosaurs) Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * Magi Hussie Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil *Eficiente * Numbersguy Rhythm Heaven * LuckyEmile * Kirbyelmejor * Asnav218 Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * The 2nd Existential Seed * Thebluedash * Meosos * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Kepekley23 (Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus) * Heilergott * TheOwnMagic Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Rivals of Aether * Assaltwaffle Roblox * TheLuffyPlayer * Zanybrainy2000 (Specifically about the catalog gears and their abilities) * Magi Hussie (Same reason as mentioned above ^) * DreamcrosserSquad Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns * Assaltwaffle Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano * TheLuffyPlayer * Kepekley23 * Sir Ovens SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * IkaniL * Imperator100isnotavailable * DodoNova2 * Scarletmoon56 Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * DodoNova2 Saints Row * Unite My Rice Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Saw * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 Scooby Doo *CursedGentleman Scott Pilgrim *Eficiente *Chartate101 Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Stevethebarbarian * Noahkaismith Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura * Arrogant Schmuck Senki Zesshou Symphogear * Newendigo Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * Edwellken (Mostly Persona 3-5, and Devil Survivor) * CrimsonStarFallen Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant * Monarch Laciel * RegisNex1232 * Fhfhghghg Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * LuckyCharmingStar Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh * Dust Collector Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) * Executor N0 Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Dark649 * Cropfist * Adamjensen2030 * LuckyCharmingStar * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it & depends on the character) * CrimsonStarFallen * Numbersguy Sora No Otoshimono * The real cal howard (Anime only. Still need to read the manga.) * Kaltias Soul Calibur * Dragonmasterxyz Soul Eater * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh * LuckyCharmingStar Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine * Magi Hussie Spore * SolBadgay300 * LordXcano StarCraft * DarkDragonMedeus * Heilergott Star Fox * Numbersguy Star Trek * Aeyu * XING06 Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine * OishiLover75 * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * The Everlasting (Primarily the EU) * Meosos * XING06 * Soldier Blue * TheOwnMagic Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Darkanine * Antoniofer * Magi Hussie (I know most but not all of it) Street Fighter * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy Suikoden Sunrider * A6colute Super Robot Wars * Zeromaru X (Original Generation, mostly) Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Mainly the first two games) * Noahkaismith * CrimsonStarFallen *Reinhardthrowhisspear Supernatural * TheOwnMagic * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * CoreOfimBalance(COB) SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * Soldier Blue Sword Art Online * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia * CoreOfimBalance(COB) 'T-' Tasty Planet * Ogurtsow Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * LordXcano * Eficiente * EliminatorVenom Teen Titans * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Magi Hussie (I know some but not all of it) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Dark649 * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * KinkiestSins * VenomElite * TheBlueDash Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima * Unite My Rice Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm * Aeyu * DaFritzi * LordXcano * The Everlasting * Unite My Rice * DMUA * ThePerpetual * CrimsonStarFallen Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus Terra Formars * Damage3245 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Terraria * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob Texas Chainsaw Massacre * Pygmy Hippo 2 Tezuka * Darkanine * Eficiente The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer (Only seasons 1, 2 and beggining of season 3) * Eficiente * Magi Hussie The Breaker The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter The Chronicles of Narnia * ThatCrimsonTomcat * TheOwnMagic The Cosmere * ThatCrimsonTomcat The Dark Tower * MrKingOfNegativity The Elder Scrolls * Sheoth * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin * Aeyu (Mostly within the context of what abilities do in the games) * Riiingo (Lore and everything else) * TheOwnMagic * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch The Evil Dead * Webcamparrot The Gamer * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins * RegisNex1232 * Ricsi viragosi * CoreOfimBalance(COB) The God of High School * Reppuzan * Alakabamm * Grudgeman1706 * Monarch Laciel * CrimsonStarFallen * RegisNex1232 * Jobbo *Reinhardthrowhisspear The Guyver The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor The Librarians * TheOwnMagic The Matrix * ThePerpetual * TheOwnMagic The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Ricsi Viragosi The Spirit of Eternity Sword * Celestial Pegasus The Terminator * DarkDragonMedeus The Ultra Series *Mr.Cutlery The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign * LazyHunter The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time The X-Files The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village * LazyHunter Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * Talonmask Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard * [Hussie|Magi Hussie (I mainly know the classic version of Tom and Jerry) Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 * Sheoth * EdwardSuoh * CrimsonStarFallen * Damage3245 * TataHakai * Ogurtsow Touhou * Fllflourine * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein * LuckyEmile (Mainly Windows games and Silent Sinner in Blue) * [Hussie|Magi Hussie (Currently making a Respect Thread of the verse but the date it will be finished is not decided yet) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Tower of God * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins (Caught up entirely, ask me anything about the verse) * RegisNex1232 Transformers Trigun * EdwardSuoh * The real cal howard * Knightofannihilation666 Trinity Seven * William Shadow True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm * Ramesses the Sun King Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK Uncharted * CoreOfimBalance(COB) Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Magi Hussie * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Eficiente * Noahkaismith * DMUA * CrimsonStarFallen * GloryTheRainWing108 * Super Ascended Sean Pazdera * Starter Pack * Numbersguy Urusei Yatsura * Arekusuripa Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga * Sheoth VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu * KinkiestSins Wander Over Yonder Warcraft * Myriadofmemes Warframe * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder * Webcamparrot When They Cry * DarkLK Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 * WilliamShadow Wolfenstein * Arekusuripa Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov * Mr. Bambu Xeelee Sequence * GloryTheRainWing108 Xenoblade * DarkDragonMedeus * Chartate101 * Numbersguy Xiaolin Showdown * KinkiestSins X-Men Film Series *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan 'Y-' Yaiba * Byakushiki Setsura Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu * Noahkaismith Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * LuckyCharmingStar (except the novel) * CoreOfimBalance(COB) (Anime and manga only) Young Justice * The real cal howard Yu-Gi-Oh! * Meosos (first one, GX and 5D's) Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * Aeyu * KinkiestSins * Message Wall:EdwardSuoh * Eficiente * Soldier Blue Yuki Yuna is a Hero * GoldenScorpions Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Zork * Numbersguy Category:Administration